


No Room In The Workplace

by TheShipDen



Series: Say It Louder [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Upgraded Connor | RK900, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Gavin Reed, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Dirty Thoughts, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neck Kissing, Omega Gavin Reed, Omega Verse, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Sexual Tension, Sub Gavin Reed, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, no beta we die like men, pre-heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: “Alpha,” He feels Nines stiffen at that, but he just brushes his lips shy of his partner’s scent glands and burns with the need to taste andclaim.“- you smell really fuckin’ good.”“Detective I- ““Gavin,” He curls a fist tight on the white jacket and forces Nines closer. The hum of approval he gives off is enough to get the android to remain in place. “Just say Gavin.”





	No Room In The Workplace

**Author's Note:**

> been meaning to write this little omega fic for a while, finally got around to finishing it! and wooo!!! new fic on my new laptop???
> 
> i can already see a bright future with me and my new baby, im so in love with it!!

The smell makes his body revolt, almost ripping a gag from him. The overpowering musk of alpha all but smothering him as he walked throughout the crime scene, it clung to the walls, embedded into the floorboards, and stuck like glue to the ceilings and carpets. Gavin wanted to bolt the second it had hit his nose. 

But he couldn’t, that would be unprofessional and having to try and explain it would be fucking embarrassing. Of course, the bustling betas and alphas around him didn’t seem to mind as much as he did. They never did and they probably wouldn’t ever, because they weren’t omegas. The only omega on the force was the lovely woman who worked the front desk-

And Gavin. But no one really needed to know that. No one did know that. And he liked it that way. 

As far as everyone else was concerned, he was a beta with a weird smell that kind of resembled soap. Only a few omegas that he had passed down the street or interacted with knew what that scent really meant, and they subtly patted his back. He had allies in the forms of strangers, and it honestly helped him out a lot. Kept him sane whenever he was stressed. But now, the area had been cleared of any omegas, for obvious reasons. 

The smell of an enraged, lustful alpha would just about do just enough damage as a machine gun. Either scaring poor innocent citizens or triggering something needy and lewd, or in the worst possible case- a heat. Both typically ended up happening. 

It was the twentieth century, though. And omegas had gotten pretty far in the terms of acceptance, though, some stereotypes still lingered, and aggression hadn’t been entirely dealt with yet. People were still adjusting to the fact that more and more of Gavin’s type did just as well in a manual labor kind of setting, and not everyone wanted to be a walking baby factory for other alphas. In fact- omegas could turn down alphas at anytime for any reason, whether that be in customer service or in a more private setting. 

Of course, there was disagreements and the occasional stupid headassary- but everything was certainly better then when Gavin was a kid. The fear was toned down, but it was still there. And it’d always would stay buried inside of him, probably until the day that he dropped dead. 

Gavin wasn’t going to trust an alpha, ever. That was a fact, a promise, and he had every intention to keep it. 

He was tired of being a doll for them, tired of being ordered around and manhandled. Of being used and abused, he had enough of it and that’s when he finally managed to change his medical records. Or rather, the doctors kept a special one that was mainly passed around to his employers or anyone that needed to know while the official one read “beta”. To the world, Gavin was a hotheaded beta who constantly wanted a tussle. 

To the world, Gavin was the best damned detective to ever make it through the academy. 

To the world, he was not an omega. And he would refuse to be treated as such after years of secrecy. 

So Gavin growled low under his breath and pushed on, deeper into the house, and closer to the origin of the body that kept fucking producing the smell. It got worse and worse and Gavin only felt sicker as his feet made heavy steps towards the corpse, the room was disheveled as fucking expected from a horny alpha but more so, in the ways that made this a crime. 

“ -in his twenties,” Gavin walked in on Nines saying. To a patrolling officer who had made the find, hunkered over the body with a hand plugging his own nose. He did the same and controlled the disgust on his face. “-unmated by the looks of it. And severely malnourished.”

The android paused and stopped speaking entirely, swiveling his head to Gavin as he processed something. The LED going yellow at his temple and Gavin was confused as to what he was thinking. Hopefully he magically just Sherlock Holmes-ed the case and he could go home and fucking shower. This smell was something he didn’t want on his clothes. Or himself, like _at all._ He probably would have to change once this was over. Fuck- he had no spare clothing. Shit. 

“Detective Reed,” Nines’ eyes narrowed. He didn’t fucking know why so he glared back, defiant in whatever manner he could be. He just got here, how had he fucked up already? “You shouldn’t be here.”

“Last I checked, I was handed this fuckin’ case. If anything, I shouldn’t be anywhere else but here, prick.” Gavin scowled and just to prove his point, he squatted down right next to the body and suppressed the full body shudder he wanted to give. 

The smell was even more pungent this close, sucker punching him in both nostrils in a KO for sure. His nose scrunched up and the need to throw up his breakfast felt too real- but the officer beside him was a beta, too. So Gavin just tried to copy his mild reactions and stay hidden in plain sight. He felt disgusting just being so close to this alpha. He tried not to let the smell affect him. 

Heaven knows they didn’t need a wailing needy omega on the scene. So he willed his secondary gender under control and looked at the splatter of bruises along the….very nude body. Horny fucker.

“It seems that he got attacked, probably by another alpha judging from the marks.” The officer mumbled, pointing and gesturing wide with his hand. Gavin felt his blood thicken inside his body. Shit, shit- “They probably took off though. I know I would.”

“That is correct.” Nines spoke up, only, his eyes stayed trained on Gavin. It made his skin crawl in a horrifyingly pleasant way. No fucking way was this happening here. “I have logged the evidence already into the DPD’s system. Locating the suspect should not be a problem.”

“Good.” He griped, taking that as his cue to book it out of there. His mouth became watery, already he felt the air thicken around him. Fucking alphas, stupid omega genes. “Case closed.”

“Detective.” He hated the whimper that tried to pass by his lips- he had to get to his apartment and take more of those suppressants and pills if he didn’t want to go into a full blown heat. And Nines was fucking up all of that in the very second. 

“What!?” Gavin snapped, stuffing his hands into his pockets and snarling. He was positive his soapy smell was coming off as an eccentric spice when he got frustrated or angry. Tina told him so and he trusted her more then most Alphas. 

Yeah his best friend was an alpha, it was fun because he got free protection if he rubbed her scent on him and then didn’t get bothered all afternoon. Just a hug was all it took really, because Tina was really a touchy affectionate person and whenever she got too excited about something, she had a tendency to bleed out a room. Gavin never minded too much, really, because it worked in his favor most of the time. And she smelled better than that fuckwad. Like a modern hipster coffee shop with the little cakes and other baked goods. She was comforting in a Tina like way. But she wasn’t here and Gavin would have to make due without her. 

“Are you-,” Nines paused. And he didn’t need to be a genius to know that the bitch was scanning him. Gavin wasn’t sure if his fancy processors or some shit could tell if he was inching toward a heat or not and the thought scared him. No one was suppose to find out, no one. 

Not even Nines. 

Especially not _Nines._

“-are you alright, Detective Reed?”

“Fuckin’ peachy.” He scowled, already the pre-heat symptoms kicking in. He felt the muscles inside his back contract, a certain heavy weight falling onto his stomach and abdomen. It wasn’t excruciating but given enough time, it fucking would be. He had time, however. And he planned on using it wisely. 

“I’ll call in dispatch and issue a curfew along with a few lookouts.” The beta interrupted their staring match. Gavin nodded his head and gave a small bout of instruction and Nines finished it off with a physical description his fancy compute brain came up with. Then, they were relieved of the scene. 

Gavin briskly walked out and into the open, clean air. He took in a lungful of the breezy Detroit sky and sighed, he was going to have to ask Fowler for the week off. What shit luck- his reports and cases would only pile up, and he was just getting caught up with them all! Of course an alpha had to come blundering along and ruin everything for him, per usual. 

Speaking of, Nines appeared at his side in the next instant and Gavin got a big whiff of his scent. The android smelled like something minty and frosty, a little herbal in balance with a-day-after-it-rained type of musk. There was just a little thing about his smell that was off, a bit jarring; he chalked it up to Nines being…well, an android. But he didn’t hate it as much as he thought he would, in fact, he kinda liked it. 

Maybe a bit too much, for his current state. A dull pain settled into the base of his spine making his lower back ache.

“Are you okay, Detective? You seem more volatile and agitated then usual, and I am detecting a high increase in stress.”

He grimaced, putting a hand to his gut but refused to rub it. Nines was too sharp of an asshole, maybe he could just use a sick excuse. He decided to steal the RK’s words from him.“Aren’t you annoying, more than usual."

“I am merely concerned-“

His skin prickled, body temperature picking up and making him regret wearing his jacket today. Damn. “Be concerned about the case, asshat.”

Maybe he growled, just a bit, which seemed to surprise Nines. The android scrunched his brows and looked to be scanning Gavin again, bristling, he stalked off somewhere else. Purposely ditching the android to gun out the rest of his time at the scene with another beta around.  
______________________________________

His pre-heat was getting worse. 

Gavin was almost positive he smelled like it too, his scent blockers doing little to hide the smell of sweat and irritation leaking from him in vast amounts. But at least he had an excuse for that. 

He and Nines had located the suspects house and went to investigate, only the alpha thought it would be better to run instead of answer their questions. They didn’t have enough for an arrest anyway, but they sure did now. And the stupid asshole played right into their hands- only, they’d run. A fucking Olympic sprinter or some shit, Gavin had trouble keeping up but he kept behind his partner. After nearly three miles, Nines managed to corner them and make the damn arrest. Gavin had been cheering inside his head, panting and huffing as he swore up and down, the back pains not giving him a break either. 

Now, at least, he was at his desk. The alpha was behind cell doors and he was finishing up the report, reading it over and trying to stifle any groans of pain before they had the chance to leave his lips. He was almost done here, then he could go home. After talking to Fowler, oh yeah, fuck. 

What made things worse was that Nines kept staring at him. Those fucking blue-grey eyes boring down into his very soul and made Gavin squirm in his seat. It, also, didn’t help that his body was trying to convince him that he should take Nines home for his heat. 

_You saw how he cleared the building,_ it screamed at him. _A strong and suitable mate!_

He clapped a hand around his neck, trying to block his scent before anything suggestive tried to make itself known, and also trying to stop the instinct to bare it when the android finally turned towards him. 

“Detective Reed,” and Gavin can’t. He just can’t. 

It might just be his own hormone addled mind but the way his name, status, sounds in that sultry voice. The deep tone and smooth delivery- it did things to him. Made the heat burn hotter on his skin and inside his veins, made the riot in his muscles clench and spasm. Fuck, did it hurt and holy hell, it was so uncomfortable. 

“Not now.” He snapped and squeezed his eyes shut. Everything welled up too quick, a migraine exploding behind his eyes and pulsing inside his brain- every sound amplified and Gavin wasn’t proud of the quiet whimper he gave. This was bad, he thought he had more time before things got so out of control. 

He had to go- he just, needed a moment. That was all. 

So he got up and stomped himself into the bathroom to collect himself. As soon as he checked around and made sure no one was in there did he press his sweaty forehead to the tiled wall and sigh at the cold bliss that made him shiver. It helped cool him off and made his scent loosen up. It had to be thick by now, layered in his discomfort and exhaustion. Which was only another sign that he was further along than he thought. 

He whined, a soft trill that the omega in him loved to do. Normally he hated that sound, and he still does now, so he bites his lip to muffle the next one he feels surging up inside his throat as another wave of pain claws at his back. His shoulder blades feel like iron with the tension; no matter how he sits or stands or how many times he pops his back, it always feel wrong. It fucking hurts and he’s miserable. 

Nimble thumbs rub into his hunched form, he would flinch and jump out of their grip but it’s just too comforting a feeling to deny. His migraine seems to lessen, only a bit, and his body responds in kind to the gentle ministrations. Easing up on the contractions of agony and pause in their assault on him. 

The fingers hold his sides, tender in their strokes and Gavin leans more onto the wall. Absolutely relishing the moment of clarity he finally has, as he exhales he takes a small sniff of the air around him and is a little modified to find out that it’s Nines behind him. 

A little embarrassed because the churning pain has a sliver of arousal inside of it, that his own scent spikes with the prospect of the android’s hands on him and how he loves how good it feels. A shudder rips through him without his consent and he feels so betrayed by his own instincts. 

_Nice alpha,_ his omega purred. Gavin was honestly disgusted with himself- he refused to purr. For anyone. _My alpha, mine mine mine._

Enraged by the groveling he wants to do to keep those hands on him, to submit and succumb to them, he turns around and roughly dislodges them. He knows his breathing is hitching, his face must be red with the burn inside his nerves and the flustered mess in his chest when those steely eyes look down on him. It takes everything within him to not drop to his knees right then. 

“What?” He grits out unevenly, already missing those steady hands and pressing fingers. His back aches again, Gavin refuses to make a noise. 

“You should return home, Detective.” Is all the fucker says in that deep fucking voice that drives him up the wall. “Your heat is nearing its peak.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Gavin curses, feels the lick of pain thunder in his head as he slouches, pressing himself and pinning his weight more and more onto the bathroom’s tiled surface. 

Nines regards him for a moment, a concerned little expression taking up his face as he watched Gavin bite his lip. After a beat, his hands tangled into the omega’s hair and combed through the locks while the other resumed its massage on his lower back. Almost immediately the dull throbbing nulled down to a phantom like feeling and Gavin was so grateful. He didn’t snap at the android this time, instead he leaned into the touch and heaved a heavy sigh. 

He hasn’t had this before- has never taken on a mate before, a true mate. Not that he’s saying he wants Nines as an alpha. No matter how much his inner omega keens for it, he shuts that down. It’s just the natural pull of his hormones, he reasons, and nothing else. Gavin likes to gun these things alone; the bond - _no matter how temporary-_ after taking someone on for a heat was too fucking painful to nurse afterwards. The starvation of it was like no other agony in the world and Gavin solely refused to bear it. 

Not after the first few times, no. Fuck that. 

He’s tired, incredibly so. A bone deep feeling that only gets amplified when one hand slips under his jacket and smooths over his front. It presses gently across his stomach and quells the churning inside of it, a small amount of heat along the palm firmly stationed there. His knees turn to jelly and at the next surge- this one coiling inside his abdomen- he finds himself nestled into the android’s chest. 

The small voice that reminds him that he cannot do this is slowly getting gagged, because why should he stop when something feels this nice? Why should he deny himself this comfort, especially when an alpha this good looking is taking care of him? But he has to keep in mind that this is Nines; his _partner._ The one he’s antagonized for weeks and only recently treated less like a dickhead. 

It’s part of why Gavin hadn’t nuzzled under the android’s chin and licked a stripe up his neck, part of why he doesn’t mewl and make this more embarrassing than it already is. It’s much more difficult then usual to contain the omega within him, but he barely manages and pulls himself away. Though he’s careful not to step out of range of those miraculous hands. 

“The fuck are you doing, prick?” Gavin growls, his temper boiling inside his head but effectively calmed the more Nines’ rolls his thumbs into the dimples in his lower back. 

“Assisting.” Is what Nines answers, taking in the disapproving scowl and sighing. The hand to his stomach curls lower towards his abdomen and the heat that protrudes into his weary muscles makes him sigh in bliss, the pain finally unraveling and making his shoulders droop. 

“Why?” Is all Gavin can come up with.

Nines gives him a pointed look, bringing the omega closer by the hips and leaning down to whisper into Gavin’s ear. It’s not a husky sound, not gross and slimy like other alpha’s had done to him, the way Nines talks to him is....well just soft and quiet. Informative. Nothing more and nothing less, really. But something about that makes him shiver regardless. “I know.” 

And before Gavin can ask what the fucking hell that meant, the alpha digs the palm of his hand down firm into the groove of his abdomen. He has to stifle a whine, bites at his lips in order to keep it silent. “I _know,_ Gavin.”

It takes his foggy brain a second to catch up; Nines having smoothed down the harsher rub into gentle massages and caresses to his skin that makes him shift more into the touch. Gavin’s half sure majority of his weight is leaning against the android and he doesn’t trust his knees enough to push away and stand on his own. He feels himself heat up again with the symptoms of his pre-heat. Feels the sweat at the base of his neck, he’s just now understanding what the alpha meant. And he wasn’t as terrified as he thought he’d be by those words, instead comforted by those smooth hands and sturdy frame. Maybe it was just his repressed omega. 

“Detective, you’re going into your heat in the following hours. I recommend you travel home, your scent is also shifting to accommodate an interested mate. Please, heed with caution.” 

As if Gavin doesn’t know that, fucking know-it-all asshole trying to own his life. But what the fuck was he suppose to do about it now? He couldn’t drive home, not like this. 

Growling, Gavin huffed into the pristine jacket of the alpha. Of course he didn’t trust the other alphas or betas out there, he shouldn’t even be all over Nines like this- fuck if he got the bastard’s scent on him there’s just no telling what’ll happen. What he’ll do. Because the android smelled nice, like actually really fucking nice, and he knew he was going to lose his goddamn mind if he could lick a stripe up that long fucking neck and bite just a bit to his sce-

Oh god. Gavin was a dead man. He knew it. 

The after-rainy smell intensified when Nines attempted to pull Gavin away- probably just to get a look at his face or something- but the omega protested in a sharp hiss and pressed himself back. The need to be close to someone was too fucking present, like an eager child tugging at his sleeves and controlling his every thought, and Gavin might have had a little thing for Nines before all of this. Making himself behave was such a difficult task, especially when the RK just let him situate himself and lean even more on to his strong body. When hands traveled up his spine and held him close, working underneath his clothes with a gentle but firm vigor. Gavin was in pure bliss but he could sense his body prepping for shit he didn’t even want to think about in the moment. A dull migraine already planting itself behind his eyes and scratching around his skull. 

“Would you like me to accompany you to your apartment, Detective?” 

 

Gavin really didn’t want to voice his need, didn’t trust his voice right now. He could feel his inner omega purr and whine but he refused to actually do it, the way his skin itched to touch even just the briefest of Nines’ own. The watering inside his mouth and the stinging in his fangs as he wanted to root them inside the android’s neck. God- he had it bad. His face was heating up, as was the rest of him, and he felt his pupils blow in pure want. 

Maybe he was silent too long, maybe he was acting too weird. Because Nines leaned his head onto Gavin’s own- whispered into his ear in a low voice that made the omega bite his lip. “I am concerned about you, I shall assist you to your home. Please, do not fight me on this Detective.” 

Then the RK moved his hands towards Gavin’s neck and pressed the scent glands on his wrist over the omega’s own. He could fucking feel his heart flutter up and his knees buckle, he could smell the powerful wave of scent that washed over him. The scent of an alpha, the mint and the rain and the fucking spice that mingled in his skin- drowning his own omega smells inside Nines’ own. The android caught him and let him pant for a moment before he pulled Gavin back to his feet and all but guided him out of the bathroom. Normally, he’d protest and rant and sputter because being led by the hand like a child was not something Gavin usually entertained. 

But now?

Now, he was fighting back a pleased hum at the base of his throat once his rougher hand was clasped tightly into Nines’ own and he was watching the android’s back profile. Loving the neatly trimmed hair and the jacket that hugged his shoulders so well, following the slopes and dips of his spine to bring the detective’s eyes to his ass. And boy, what a fine ass it was. For something hand crafted, the curvature of that could put any person’s to shame. And Gavin was delighted to see how snug the jeans were around the RK’s hips, how the belt made the plushness on his ass look dreamy. 

He felt a dull cramp tumble inside his stomach before the beginning of a wetness caught his attention. Shit- that was bad- it _was bad,_ right?

But as Nines paused in his steps, with Gavin running into his back and stumbling, fog heavy inside his brain, he didn’t think it was bad. Because Nines sniffed the air and pulled Gavin close to his side, a strong arm to his waist, and hurried them faster out the double doors of the station. The only thing running ramped inside his mind was; _Good alpha, protective alpha, handsome alpha, my alpha._ And Gavin honestly should get a fucking reward with the amount of restraint he was showing. Because all he wanted to do was jump the android’s bones and fuck him senseless. The wetness falling down his legs agreed with his idea, more trickling out, and he knew some part of him should be ashamed of it- but it was hard to be when Nines visibly preened at it. When the RK’s hand rubbed soothingly against Gavin’s side and squeezed briefly, shifting them until they practically rubbed sides with one another. Oh, Gavin was in love with the feeling of Nines taking all of his weight and keeping him up right with a single hand. 

He wouldn’t voice it, but the power display turned Gavin on. _A lot._

Nines fished the keys right out of Gavin’s pockets, unlocked the passenger door and softly pushed the human inside. God, he was feeling to out of it. He only perked up and started hissing when he felt the lack of the alpha beside him. The cramps began to act up in spite of the issue, triggering the dull headache to the forefront of Gavin’s mind and he groaned. The loud slamming of the other door brought his attention back to reality and he was glad he hadn’t done anything embarrassing. Or, at least, not yet anyway. He really didn't trust himself.

 

“I apologize in advance, Detective. I will get you home as quickly as I can, but please, try not to make too much of a fuss.” Then, the RK started up the engine and began to reverse out of the parking space Gavin had chosen that morning. 

 

“Hot,” Is all he panted out. Mind turning mushy as his body reacted. His skin was growing hot, way too fucking hot- he was melting into the seat! His hand clawed around on the dashboard, eyesight going swimmy as he tried to concentrate on anything other then the ache inside his stomach and mind, the panging heat, and the sickening sense of arousal. He needed a good fucking lay, and soon. He wasn’t going to manage to hold out for long, but he didn’t really want an alpha for the heat. 

He wanted to do it alone. 

Gavin never spends his heats with anyone, much rather prefers to get himself off- no matter how much it might hurt. No matter how much he might long for someone else to come along and take care of his needs, no matter how desperate his inner omega was for a bond. He was no one’s bitch. No one’s to breed. And he’d die that way, hopefully. That was kinda the plan. 

He felt himself squirm in his seat, trying to find a comfortable position to take refuge in. But everything he tried ended up being either not comfortable enough, or something else would come along and fuck it all up once Gavin found himself relaxing. He was hungry, too. 

He hadn’t eaten breakfast that morning, was too rushed to get to work and finish up reports to even bother grabbing anything. He’d had a cup of coffee, which probably didn’t help him with heat symptoms, and had called it good enough. He couldn’t even bring himself to regret it much, too busy shrugging his jacket off and rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. God- was Detroit always this bloody hot? Or was that just his heat? Couldn’t be, he hasn’t had one this bad in fucking years. Not since he was a teen or early in his twenties. 

It takes Nines turning on the AC for him to finally be somewhat satisfied. 

Once that cool air hit his sweltering skin, Gavin almost moaned in delight. He hadn’t, made a breathy sounding sigh instead, and perched forwards to not let the bliss leave his cooked hide.

“How’re you feeling, Detective?” He heard the RK speak up after a minute rang clear in the silence. 

 

“Bad.” Gavin groaned, fidgeting in the seat and turning around completely in it. The air hit his back, cooling him down more but making way for other problems. Like how fucking bad his headache was getting and how much he wanted to bash his skull in with these cramps. 

 

“We have almost arrived.” 

 

Almost. 

 

That’s what he couldn’t do; the almost. He didn’t want to be almost there, he didn’t want to be almost done, he wanted to be in Nines’ lap. He wanted to have his hands on his bare skin right now, not almost have them. He didn’t almost want to have Nines, he wanted. Period. End of story. 

He whined, a long and drawn out sound that seemed to echo inside the silent car and sentencing him to his doom. Fucking whining, really? Is that what he was resorting to? He half cared, and if Nines ever tried to tease him about it then he’d be out of a partner. And have Gavin Reed pissed off at him for the next three months and no one wanted that. 

He absolutely hated this, the vulnerability. And while he had some small amount of faith in the android for keeping this secret and not spreading it around the entire office like hot gossip- he was also a bit afraid. His omega wanted to leave all the hard parts for the alpha, wanted for Nines to take total control so he didn’t have to worry about it anymore, but he was also a little hesitant. Probably the only good thing about not being in complete heat yet, he could still hold some rational thought. 

To dispel the nerves he has, Gavin kicks off his shoes and then toes off his socks. He feels lighter, less hot, but still not entirely cooled down. Logically he knows he shouldn’t be sweating this much, but he couldn’t help it. The car was getting smogged down in his own uncomfortable pheromones and it was making him really fucking antsy. He could tell that Nines smelled it, seeing how his nose scrunched and his gaze went to him, a flash of a pitying and concerned look falling onto him when he panted. God, he was this close to snapping at the fucking seat belt- it was making his skin itch. Gavin just wanted to bitch and complain, but a ringing in his ears and a gush of slick kept him from making a sound. How embarrassing. 

 

Finally, fucking God bless, finally they arrived at his goddamn house and Gavin nearly choked on his relief. 

 

He was forming a mental plan; drown himself in a bucket of ice, build a nest, bring all the snacks he could into it, fucking pin Nines against his mattress and strip him down and-

Okay, maybe not that last part. But it was tempting. And Gavin was beginning to grow hungry for something else. For some _one._ Did Nines know how fine he looked all the damn time? Did he know he smelled fucking wonderful? Like, constantly? And that Gavin was always at odds with standing closer or backing away?

His door opened and hands guided him out, Gavin instantly melted against the android’s side. Coddling right up to his partner and climbing up on his toes, grabbing the RK’s jaw and tilting it up just so he could get another heavy sniff of the mint and rain. It had a hint of something heavy inside of it, and Gavin could only compare it to the way alcohol burns as it’s swallowed. It was downright addicting and he wasn’t sure how he had missed it before. Damn was his mind hazy but he could get used to burying his nose and smelling that scent forever. 

 

“Detective? Please, you must get inside.”

 

“Alpha,” He feels Nines stiffen at that, but he just brushes his lips shy of his partner’s scent glands and burns with the need to taste and _claim._ “- you smell really fuckin’ good.”

 

“Detective I- “

 

“Gavin,” He curls a fist tight on the white jacket and forces Nines closer. The hum of approval he gives off is enough to get the android to remain in place. “Just say Gavin.”

 

“Alright.” Nines is quiet before speaking. “Gavin, will you please unattach yourself so we may enter inside your residence?”

 

He likes how his name sounds on the RK tongue, it’s said with a nice baritone, a good bass to it, a pleasant silk. Gavin wants nothing more then to curl up in it’s velvet sound and die there. But then he remembers Nines’ hands and all the places he wants them to be. His hand does unlace from the CyberLife coat only to grasp the alpha by both sides of his face.

“Need- Nines, I _need, please_ just- you.” Gavin knows he sounds like a blubbering fool but he needs it all. He needs to feel Nines next to him, feel his hands, his lips, smell his scent, feel bites nipped into his skin. He needs more of the alpha before him but less of him all the same, he doesn’t know if he wants that for sure either. The craving is there, despite his best wishes, and he doesn’t know what he really wants first. It’s just wants. 

 

Everything’s jumbled inside his mind, the only clarity he finds is when he catches Nines’ eye. The light blue-grey is stunning and it twinkles as it catches the light, and Gavin can’t fight how much he yearns for contact. His head pounds like a hammer inside his skull, his skin blisters with the desire, and his abdomen jumps around like a madman. 

 

As the RK just gazes down, confused, bewildered and so lost; Gavin finds him too cute. 

 

_Good alpha, cute alpha._

 

Gavin gets on his toes, leans forward and presses his lips to the android’s. Presses them _hard._

 

He takes Nines’ bottom lip in between his own and tugs on it, likes the shocked little stuttering sound his partner gives him before he’s sucking on it. His tongue passes, a gentle coaxing at first, before he feels the android part his lips just for him, and Gavin surges inside it. He’s instantly mapping out the new space, nipping and pressing his body and tongue whichever place gives him the strongest reaction. Nines’ scent expels around him and Gavin moans as it catches his nose, slick soaking through his boxers and turning his craving into a deep rooted lust. His hands shake as they fist into silky hair and he pulls. 

 

Nines tips his chin back, evading the omega’s insistent kisses. “Gavin, we shouldn’t--” But Gavin twists his fingers locked around matted curls, smashes his mouth right back against the RK’s. He’s pleased when teeth bite at him, hands squeeze his sides and roam across his back. 

 

He’s shivering, the last of his resistance long gone as the android lifts him up. Gavin wraps his legs right around his partner and lets himself be carried inside the building, inside his home. How they get inside is a mystery to him, the detective too occupied with a very thorough investigation on Nines’ mouth. His keens are muffled by lips, his hisses soaked up on a faux tongue and bold snips. His back hits a soft surface but he refuses to let Nines back out of their space. 

He holds the android close and growls when he feels a gentle tugging attempting to create distance. In the end, Nines has to settle with Gavin licking up his jawline, smooching his cheeks, and kissing the edges of his lips with urgency.

 

“Gavin, please, we should not. You are in no state to give- “

 

“Stay.” Nines freezes. Gavin clings tighter, a whine etched into his tone as he cries, “Stay, God fucking damn, stay!”

 

He rolls his hips up, sucks a mark right below a mole on the side of the android’s chin. Gavin mewls and whines as Nines remains perched above him; silent, unmoving except for the soft occasional brush against his stomach.

 

_My alpha, mine._

 

“Okay.” And then Nines’ weight settles fully against him and Gavin cries. His arms fly around the alpha, buries his nose to the collar of the RK’s neck and he inhales a deep breath. His arousal skyrocketing once he picks up on more of that alcoholic burn and _holy fuck he’s turned Nines on-_

 

“I’ll stay.”

 

And Gavin purrs.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe??? a ??? second part to this??? if anyone wants it???  
> originally; this was going to be two parts and have more shit to the second chapter but im kinda stuck between leaving this a oneshot or making it have its initial length!!
> 
> anyway!!! we need more!!! omega gavin fics!! or omega rk900 fics, im not opposed ;)
> 
> please tag me in any omega fics oh my gOD a bitch is thirsty


End file.
